Craving Blood and Chocolate
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Suzaku feels he is both blessed and cursed to be pregnant with the ostracized vampire Prince Lelouch's baby. But the reason he became an honorary vampire in the first place was to make a change from the inside of the ruling vampire power. But that's damn near impossible when his growing baby makes him crave fresh blood and his mate is planning to overthrow the government. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hello Simply Hopeless here, this is my second Code Geass story. I put the other story up a minute before it no longer became Friday the 13th and the reason I put this story up is because I was surfing mpregs for another anime section on a lark when suddenly I felt the need to write one. So not only is this an mpreg but in this short-lived world Britannians are vampires and Elevens are humans. Suzaku because he was an honorary Britannian in the canon gets the pleasure of becoming one of the few vampires who are turned with a bite and not born like one like the others. I'll most likely take this down later unless something inspires me to continue. Hope you guys enjoy this while it lasts. =3

**Craving Blood and Chocolate **

Lelouch could feel his cock hardening as he stumbled into the moonlit foyer to see his pregnant lover kneeling on the cold, marble floor in front of his kill. Tears glistened on tan cheeks even as the curly haired brunette loomed over his victim and began to lap the congealing blood lying on the floor next to his victim. His cute face was twisted in disgust even as he moaned hungrily for more. Occasionally he'd scoop the cooling blood up from the floor with his fingers before cramming them eagerly into his mouth, his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head in ecstasy while his brow furrowed at how wrong this truly was.

"Suzaku sweetie did you have another accident?" cooed Lelouch softly, so as to not to startle the famished vampire. He barely managed to bite back a knowing smile as his lover jerked up suddenly, looking like a person who was caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

He looked sheepishly away, wanting to deny what he did and went as far as to push the dead body away from his person. But that didn't hide the little bit of blood and drool on his chin or the blood stain on his white, see-through baby doll nightie. It had practically stained the whole front; the blood soaked nightie clung to pert brown nipples and the sinewy frame that was just starting to soften and show signs of his pregnancy. Even his creamy, sun-kissed thighs had drying bits of blood on his lap from the mess he had made earlier.

"I… I didn't mean to kill her. I… I was determined to eat only the human food the maid served but she smelled soooo good when she leaned over to set things down and the baby…" At this point he rested his hands tenderly against his taut belly that was slowly swelling with the life inside him. "The baby wanted fresh blood. Not that stale stuff in the fridge," Suzaku finished with a hiccupping sob as the guilt washed over him in waves.

"I see. I guess I'm not enough to stave your hunger," Lelouch said blandly. He had begun to allow his lover to feed from him nightly on top of him giving him fresh blood bags in order to decrease the chances of Suzaku randomly attacking and killing someone in his hunger. It was obviously not a perfect system as Lelouch gently kicked the sole of the maid's shoe to make sure she was truly dead and not in transition. He then moved to pick up his sobbing mate who quickly wrapped strong thighs around the raven's middle even as his arms coiled around his neck.

"It's not that, it's just I always seem to be hungry and y… you're getting your suit messy," Suzaku murmured distractedly, stroking the raven's silk tie. He sounded tired and despite him not wanting to make Lelouch messy he found his body pressing closer, wanting to absorb his lover's comforting warmth. He could already feel a calm washing over him, making him sleepy and he wondered if Lelouch had compelled him to relax when he felt him stepping closer to hysteria.

"It's nothing and it's not your fault. You hadn't been a vampire for a long time when you became pregnant. It's hard to deal with the natural cravings of a fledgling and the nearly insatiable ones of a new mother on top of that," he rationalized calmly. He rubbed his lover's back while gently carrying Suzaku up the grand stairwell.

Lelouch had lived his whole life as a vampire so adjusting to the fact of what he was and what he how much blood he needed to survive was second-nature. But he knew his kind-hearted lover still had difficulties believing that he needed to feed on humans in order to function now. He grew up in a human community that feared the presence of vampires and how they came to represent death despite their cold beauty. So how was he truly supposed to become humankinds' shining knight when he could barely curb the urge to kill a human when he was a fledgling?

"Sayoko, Suzaku left a messed downstairs. Go and attend to it," Lelouch ordered, pausing as he climbed the last step. He watched as the silent but faithful maid peel herself from the shadows and quickly went downstairs to dispose of the maid. He mentally made a not to himself that he'd have to hire a replacement.

"Do you think she's really dead?" whispered the curly haired brunette childishly. Emerald eyes watched the maid disappear down the last step before the big, innocent pools of green looked hopefully at Lelouch to deny the knot of guilt twisting in his stomach.

Lelouch hummed thoughtfully as he kissed his worried lover's brow. It still fascinated him how a soldier who was trained to kill and had become a vampire had still maintained such innocence. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the poor maid wasn't getting up any time soon. But when the mother of his unborn child needed for Lelouch to be reassuring he was damned if didn't lie through his teeth. "She's probably just sleeping due to blood lost. I'll have Sayoko clean up the mess and let the maid have leave to go to the hospital. I'll even give her a paid vacation," he offered; his lips just barely turning upward in a smile at his lover's relieved look.

"Ever since I became pregnant I can't stop these urges. I… I know what I'm doing is wrong but I'm relieved she's okay," he murmured happily. He knew in the back of his mind that Lelouch was just lying to humor him but it loosened his knot of guilt as he leaned up tilted his head up eagerly to receive a kiss. He pouted when Lelouch decided to kiss his nose. He was all but prepared to protest before his smirking lover quickly captured up his protesting lips in a searing kiss. And before Suzaku's mind became so much goo, the brunette wondered to himself how he could be so blessed and yet so cursed at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here with the new chapter to this Code Geasss story. I thank those who have reviewed this story even if right now all you can do is marvel at Suzaku being preggers. Hopefully in this chapter I might not only hear more from other people but also receive comments on what's happening in the story as it unfolds. I hope you enjoy because this was such challenging fun writing.

**Craving Blood and Chocolate**

Suzaku had come to a firm decision that bedtime was frustrating. Not because he had trouble going to sleep but because the man, who laid him down in bed and kissed him tenderly good night, would not '_sleep_' with him.

Occasionally Lelouch would help ease his mate's sexual frustration by stroking him to completion while nibbling on choice parts of his body. One night he'd focus on his collar bone, another night his earlobe and one very frustrating night he licked his cock like it was his personal lollipop; Lelouch had brought him close to the edge but never let him cum until his body was trembling uncontrollably and he was sobbing openly for release. Suzaku might have even blacked out during his orgasm but Lelouch had refused to go any further even when the brunette wrapped his long legs around Lelouch's slender waist to hold him in place and give him his best come hither look.

Suzaku had even started wearing sexy lingerie like he did tonight in order to attract his dark-haired mate. But although it was obvious that the peek-a-boo negligee was a turn on, the way Lelouch kept accidentally brushing his fingers against his nipples even when they did something as mundane as watching television on the couch, it wasn't enough for his mate to ravish him.

"What about you Lelouch?" Suzaku gasped out, trembling fingers already reaching for Lelouch's hot cock. He had very much wanted Lelouch to recognize how badly he needed this, only to sigh in frustration at his mate's next moves.

"It'll go away in time, just get some rest," Lelouch said sternly while distractedly swatting away the brunette's eager hands.

"No, I… I want this. I feel so empty without you insi—" Suzaku began insistently, not wanting to be deterred. He eagerly bucked his hips upward, showing how his spent cock had already begun to stir back to life.

"You are still in the early stages of your pregnancy and I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby," Lelouch quickly countered, pressing Suzaku's hips down before kissing his forehead tenderly. He smirked at the pout that marred his lovely brunette's features as he tried to reassure him. "Really, I can wait for you, just like I waited all these many years ago for you to find me again," he murmured kissing Suzaku's fingertips.

Suzaku didn't know why he was tearing up so badly now. It could be from sexual frustration or it could be because his words warmed his undead heart. The man could be so cold-hearted to others but then he shows this frustratingly sweet side that made him feel all soft and squishy inside.

"I have a surprise for you," murmured Lelouch as he drew his quietly crying mate closer. He kissed the top of the brunette's curly head before tucking it under his chin, smiling faintly when his ex-human snuggled even closer if that was plausible.

"Really?" Suzaku, asked very much interested even as he fought back a large yawn. He would allow himself to be pacified just this once but he secretly vowed that soon, Kami willing, they would be closer than even this right now.

"Hn, I have to go to a conference tomorrow morning, it can't be helped. But I noticed how cooped up you feel in this house since you are not yet sure you can control your hormonal desires outside of this estate. So I have convinced my sister Euphemia to come and visit," Lelouch offered warmly. He knew that the other reason why his mate didn't venture outside was because he, himself, had been overly overprotective and afraid that anyone of his numerous enemies might kill his mate and their unborn child. But he could at least allow this allowance of his sweet brunette seeing his close friend and his second favored sister, Euphy.

"Are you sure? You seemed to growl at my boss Lloyd when he offered to examine me. He is after all the person who usually does physicals for his Knightmare pilots because he insists on them being in top physical shape to handle his 'babies'," Suzaku lightly scolded.

"Even without my vampire instincts working overtime I wouldn't want that creep around you. There is something about the way he smiles and his mannerisms that are more off-putting then comforting, especially since he seemed so eager to examine you like you were some lab rat. But even so, even before you officially became my mate you knew I was possessive. Although that doesn't mean I can't at least concede to Euphy's visit. I've always found family important," he confessed. His fingers strayed to gently stroke the barely visible bulge of his pregnant mate's tummy.

"Thank you," Suzaku murmured sleepily, closing his eyes. The brunette was always touched by Lelouch's idea of family since he was still at odds with half of them, especially his father. He, himself, only had his father and they were more than a little estranged since Suzaku made the conscious decision to become not only a vampire in order to protect humans but a mate of one as well. But that wasn't important for now because now in the protective hold of Lelouch's arms, his sleeping family, including the feline Arthur who came to curl precariously against the foot of the bed, was here on their bed.

SOMETIME IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT

It wasn't always but once in a blue moon Lelouch woke up screaming and startling his mate, Suzaku, awake. Arthur would yowl his disapproval at being woken up before scampering off the bed and out of the bedroom to find some peace and quiet. The brunette would wake up instantly and pull out the silver stake he kept under his pillow in case of intruders before his gaze would soften on his noble prince caught in the throes of a nightmare. It was then the brunette's job to first take a calming breath before he began to murmur quiet reassurances to his frantic mate.

NIGHTMARE/FLASHBACK BEGINS

The vampire Marianne vi Britannia stood in all her glory, the fifth wife of the Emperor of Britannia, to sit across from the leader of the human rebellion, Genbu Kururugi. She came as a peace ambassador of her vampire nation; her entourage only consisted of four vampire soldiers and her two children, Lelouch and Nunnally. The vampire soldiers were stationed at the four corners of the expansive Prime Minister's office while the children flanked the sides of her voluminous skirts. Small Nunnally played on the floor with her porcelain doll and small Lelouch stood by his mother's side as straight as a ruler.

Lelouch was tense, unsure on what their father meant by having them coming to the human capital to talk with this grizzly looking human. Sure his mother had consistently advocated for better feeding alternatives that wouldn't result in killing and/or repressing the frightened humans. But to send so few guards and not even insist on meeting on some type of neutral territory, even the brilliant mind of the seven-year-old thought this was a bit suicidal. But even as he was about to voice his concerns to his mother for the third time since they arrived three days ago, she only smiled placidly and ruffled his raven hair.

"Lulu, sweetie why are you so stiff? I hear that Prime Minister Kururugi has a son around your age. Why don't you play with him, while we grownups continue our talk? If you'd like you can take your sister Nunnally with you," she offered, setting her teacup on its' saucer in order to look thoughtfully at her anxious son.

Lelouch stuck up his aristocratic chin and looked down on the human son that her mother suggested Lelouch associate with. He was Suzano or maybe it was Sazuki but either way, the brunette seemed as displeased by this offer as Lelouch, himself. Sure the curly haired brunette had pretty green eyes but that seemed like the only thing he had going for him. Besides that it annoyed him how much the same human brat had tried to 'stealthily' steal glances at him, which only resulted in him scowling and/or glowering at the human in turn.

"And what if I don't want to? Brother Clovis calls humans filthy, crass creatures and right now, I concur," Lelouch spat out in his distaste, making a point to look at Suzaku when he said it. But he had only a few seconds to savor his mother's gasp of surprise and disapproval before Suzaku, dressed in a kendo uniform, sprinted across the room and tackled Lelouch in his rage.

"Your kind are the filthy ones, feeding on our kind like parasites," howled the temperamental human straddling the vampire prince. He then pulled back his fist before letting the aristocratic brat have it, not carrying if at the time he had thought the boy the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Lady Marianne quickly waved her guards away from forcibly pulling the human off her son. It would undo all the negotiations that she had been working on these past three days. She quickly stood instead and quickly offered her apologies to Genbu even as she gently began to lift the flailing Suzaku, who was trying to reclaim the clump of hair Lelouch now had a hold of. "Enough now boys, this is uncivil. I'm so sorry Genbu for my son's rudeness. Clovis's mother doesn't share the same views that I do. Maybe we should rejoin tomorr—" she began but before she could finish she stumbled backwards, a wooden bullet in her forehead.

"Wh… why?" she spluttered, dropping Suzaku before quickly standing in front of the two fallen boys just as several more wooden bullets tipped in silver pierced through her fancy clothes and seared through her flesh.

Lelouch watched in horror, one eye already starting to swell shut, as his mother flung herself in the way of the wooden bullets in order to protect him and Suzaku. Genbu had quickly snatched up Nunally to protect her from the onslaught of more wooden bullets flying as human rebels stormed the Prime Minister's office to assassinate the people inside.

"We will never give in to vampire supremacy!" cried out one of the mask men before Genbu shot him in the shoulder with his own gun.

"Why aren't you soldiers trying to protect your kind?!" cried out Genbu. He fired another shot before he looked towards the four vampire soldiers who just stood there. They hadn't moved even when the door burst open nor when their Mistress finally collapsed in a pile of her own blood, dead. It wasn't until he saw them walking purposely out the door, one handing one of their weapons to one of the human renegades that he realized what was happening.

"It's a setup. Suzaku take the prince and princess and run to safety. I can't risk losing all that we have worked for in this one day!" Genbu roared, shoving the wailing Nunnally to his befuddled son, before he and his own men that had managed to push in began to shoot and disarm the humans who had, in those few minutes, undid all the work Lady Marianne and he had been striving for.

END NIGHTMARE/ FLASHBACK

"Lelouch, everything is okay. We are safe now. Nunally is safe," murmured Suzaku, soothingly. He sighed in relief when Lelouch finally awakened but that was only half of the battle as he drew his trembling mate into his arms before rocking him as if he was an infant. "You're having a bad dream."

"They betrayed us. They could have protected her and they just stood there," gasped out Lelouch shakily, his violet gaze unseeing. His undead heart throbbed painfully in his chest at the feeling of adrenaline pumped through his veins. He remembered that if it hadn't been for Suzaku insistently tugging on his hand, he would have laid bleeding on that floor just as his mother did when she sacrificed herself for him. Despite everything the two humans he had called 'filthy' had saved him just as Suzaku was doing now as he murmured soothing nonsense into his ear.

"Yes, yes I know but we took revenge on them. We killed all of them who betrayed us," Suzaku soothed, kissing Lelouch's sweaty brow. He too remembered that frightening day when the vampire prince and princess fell into the Kururugi custody. He witnessed how much the vampire he once hated, had transformed into a man of determination who risked everything to protect all those who were precious to him. Lelouch was everything he loved now, everything he admired and even weakened as he was now, he was all his.

"I was a brat back then," confessed Lelouch in embarrassment after a few minutes. He had regained his calm and was now staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I'm sorry," he murmured, reaching blindly up to pat his mate's arm.

"I should apologize too, I was the one who gave you that black eye," murmured Suzaku with a strained chuckle. Theirs was definitely not an instant friendship or an easy romance once they realized their attraction to each other.

"Do you regret ever getting caught up in my world?" Lelouch asked, almost childishly even as he looked up at his mate, his head now in Suzaku's lap.

The insecurity in those usually domineering eyes made the brunette want to hide this vulnerable side of Lelouch from the world. Only he could see this strong vampire prince reduced to such a state. Not even Nunally privy to this vulnerable side. So with heart aching, the brunette shook his head vehemently 'no', eyes tearing up. "Never. Now that I have you, I'm not giving you up. Not to your enemies, not to your family, not even to yourself. You are mine Lelouch vi Britannia and I… I'm yours, right?" he asked, cradling Lelouch's face in his warm, large hands.

Lelouch turned his head slightly, to kiss Suzaku's palm before he gently drew his mate's head down to draw him into a soft, lingering kiss. "Of course you are," he murmured, warmly to Suzaku, who once he heard the confirmation, hit him with that sunshine smile of his.

"If that's the case then sleep with me," Suzaku ordered playfully before letting out an undignified squeal when Lelouch quickly reversed their positions

"Tempting… I might just take you up on that offer," Lelouch purred out dangerously, looming over his mate like he was prey to be instantly devoured. Suzaku's pep talk definitely worked.

A/N: I had expected a different ending for this but, meh, things happen in surprising yet good ways. Just because Suzaku is uke doesn't mean he isn't Lelouch's rock. I might devote a chapter or two to their past lives before Suzaku got knocked up or maybe just do brief flashbacks. As you can see in this chapter's brief flashback the story is nothing like the canon, though I might have certain things similar. I've decided to step off the beaten path and hope you will join me on my journey. Thank you for reading and if you like it let me know with a comment on the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Simply Hopeless here to thank those who have reviewed this story. I want to give a special thanks to **Danica Loy** because their review in particular made my day. I kept going back to read it over and over again whenever I was having trouble figuring out this chapter. So I guess this chapter is in a way dedicated to you. O.o; Hope you aren't too fond of Euphemia because things don't quite go well for her in this chapter….;

But honestly, I thought if I gave this chapter some bite than my reviewers would stop focusing on the fact that Suzaku is a pregnant vampire. It was shocking at the beginning, sure but I want to hear more about the story that you keep telling me you love. **Pouts** Sometimes an author just likes their ego stroked by hearing what people love about the story. Well anyway, enjoy… I stayed up until 2 a.m. on a work night to finish writing this for you and I'm sleepy...

Craving Blood and Chocolate

THE NEXT DAY, THAT AFTERNOON

"It still amazes me that you are pregnant right now Suzaku. It really suits you," exclaimed a pale, pink haired beauty with lavender eyes. She was the epitome of pious elegance as she sat on the edge of the chair she was offered, her back ruler straight as she balanced her tea saucer in one hand while delicately holding the fine bone china tea cup in her other. She paused in sipping her tea to observe the healthy, happy glow of the brunette who nervously nibbled on a cookie in one hand while holding tightly to a round couch pillow in the other.

"Le… Lelouch has been telling me that lately. You know that pregnancy suits me but I think he's just cushioning my ego now for later when I start to pack on the baby weight," he mumbled, sheepishly blushing when he felt those violet eyes focusing on his flat middle.

Secretly he preened, releasing the cushion and setting the cookie aside to lovingly frame his belly even as he pat the place he knew where his and Lelouch's child was carefully forming. Was their child still the size of a peanut or was it just a smidge bigger? Would the child favor one parent over the other or form and grow to favor both of its parents in all the best ways? He felt so excited and anxious to know he was giving them both the family they had always thought was unattainable when they formed their union. And now to share this joy with a dear friend, he could feel the tears forming as happiness bubbled in his chest.

"I wonder if you had decided to be my knight instead of choosing Lelouch… would I be the one to be with child now," Euphemia said a bit bitterly to herself. She clicked her teacup against the tea's saucer, a little too harshly as she sat them both on the coffee table. She had thought she could honestly handle seeing Sir Suzaku in such a state, especially since they had been so close once, but it was obviously she couldn't as she stood up abruptly; her sweetheart baby face hardening in her growing displeasure.

FLASHBACK, DEDICATION CEREMONY FOR THE CLOVIS MERMORIAL MUSEUM

"_Hey they're running!" One of the many guests exclaimed as they observed on the large screen as the human prisoners, that were scheduled to be killed for being key fighters in the rebellion against the vampires, ran away on their nightmares with the Black Knights with them. _

"_He fought them off...the Black Knights?!" questioned another, doubtful party participant. He had completely forgotten the ceremony for the late Prince Clovis in favor of seeing how this would all play out. _

'_Suzaku… Well done,' thought Euphemia. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that the brunette human soldier that she had come to admire greatly was able to keep his own and remain alive against more than five nightmares attacking him at once._

"_Damn traitor!" spat out someone in displeasure._

" _Why won't he follow them?!" exclaimed another bitterly, jabbing his hand accusingly at the screen._

"'_Cuz they're filthy humans, like him," snorted another one loudly, already deciding they were all the same._

"_Of course! I thought 1 against 7 was a little too much to be real!" cried out yet another. _

"_If those damn humans fought us fairly instead of using their little toys then none of them would be able to stand up against our superior vampire might," chipped in a Baron of some sort, while repositioning his glass monocle. _

"_Princess Euphemia?" The scarred man entrusted to protect the royal vampire princess Euphemia, until she found her own knight, turned askance to the trembling princess._

'_How dare they? How dare they turn on Sir Kururugi when he has fought so bravely for the vampires? He gave his all even though he is just a frail human and this is how they treat him?' Euphemia thought in displeasure, her teeth gritting together and her brow wrinkling in displeasure._

"_All of you! I'll answer the question you asked me earlier!"she chirped up suddenly, her eyes narrowed in determination. She would no longer be an indecisive viceroy pawn of her brother Schneizel or her father for that matter. Princess Euphemia stood a bit straighter as all eyes turned away from the screen to focus on her._

"_You wished to know who I'd decided on as my knight, correct?" she began breathlessly, feeling a bit light-headed._

_The crowd looked expectantly at the viceroy of Area 11. Many of the reporters, who had come that day, quickly dropped their little plates of appetizers to fumble for their microphones while gesturing eagerly for their cameramen to tape her next words._

"_My knight shall be the man you see before you!" Euphemia declared boldly before gesturing proudly to the screen. "Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi!" She added when many looked at her blankly as if she had lost her mind._

_Many of the reporters stepped forward, eager to hear the princess elaborate on why while others snorted their derision. In all the chaos of the announcement in snapshots, none had noticed the young man who had walked out into the open, with a cocky little swaggering walk until he called for silence and attention._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt your announcement dear sister Euphemia but Sir Kuruugi has already been claimed," stated a clear male voice. He step confidently through the path the spectators had quickly cleared for him as one after the other, they began to recognize who the raven haired male in the expensive suit was. _

"_Le… Lelouch, I thought you were-" gasped out Euphemia. She was already dropping the flowery first place award she was supposed to pin on the picture of her opposing father. The princess's first impulse was to run to her long lost brother that she had thought had died during the brutal massacre of Lady Marianne. But even as she began to run forward, Lelouch holding his hand to stop her, caused her to pause. _

"_Dead? Not quite, although seeing the brutal slaughter of my mother was a bit much for a small child to take in," he murmured, laughing bitterly. His fingers quickly curled around a flute of wine as a waiter passed him. He mockingly raised his glass up to his stunned sister. "Some days I wish I had died," he said as way of toast before taking a tentative sip. _

"_It's the prince!" declared someone, noticing him for who he was._

"_Did he honestly witness Lady Marianne's death?" breathed another, sympathetic to the poor raven's plight. For all that they were displeased about his mother; they took the loss of the royal prince and princess hard._

"_Prince Lelouch vi Britannia has returned to us?" murmured another in disbelief. _

"_Thank the Gods!" cried another, tears already welling up in an elderly vampires eyes._

"_Why… why can't I have him?" Princess Eupehmia asked childishly and selfishly latching instead on his earlier statement as her brother closed the distance between them. She was already falling in love with the brunette who so gallantly rescued her time after time. It mattered not to her that he was a human. She could turn him when he became her knight. If only he could learn to love her then her happiness would be complete._

"_It's because he has already agreed to be my knight, dear sister. If you look at his neck on the screen you can already see that he bares the mark of a true knight," he declared aloud for the masses below to hear while looking into his sister's eyes in challenge. _

"_He does bare the mark!" gasped someone in surprise. Now that the camera zoomed closer they could see a purplish bruise that looked like a rose. The mark of the royal knights whether human or natural vampires was always the rose._

"_He turned him?!" exclaimed another, in surprise. Many looked worried that both prince and princess had been taken in by the now ex-human._

"_Lelouch why?! I… I lov—" Euphemia whispered softly, not wanting anyone but her precious brother, who she cherished, to hear her confession._

"_Honestly Euphemia," Lelouch sighed in exasperation, with an indulgent smile on his lips. He drew his sister into his arms, cutting her off as the crowd clapped for the reunion of the prince and princess. Under the cover of applause, Lelouch whispered these words into the shell of her ear, crumbling her world forever. "What could you honestly offer him that I haven't already guaranteed as his lover?" he breathed into her ear before kissing her forehead and turning to the populace. _

"_It's all for the best dear sister. Our history together is stronger then yours," he said before saying loud enough for everyone and the cameras to hear him, "I am glad that I, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, can be embraced by our great nation. Long live Britannia and Rest in Peace Clovis!" he declared. He lifted his flute of wine once more before drinking the rest in one smooth move._

"_LONG LIVE BRITANNIA AND REST IN PEACE CLOVIS," they all shouted and saluted in unison. None noticing how the princess shut down in the circle of her brother's arm; tears welled in her eyes, not from joy but sudden lost of the one she loved most in the world. _

END FLASHBACK

"What's wrong Euphy? Do you need to use the bathroom? It's right over—" Suzaku began, perplexed. His brow wrinkled in concern at the idea that his guest was somehow unhappy with him as she stood up so suddenly after being lost in thought.

"I should have been the one to be pregnant, **not** you. **You** should have been **mine** all along!" she spat out. Her petite frame trembled as she glowered down at the pregnant belly of her love who would now never return her love because of the 'thing' growing inside of his belly like a parasite.

"Calm down Euphy. I don't understand wha… what's going on but maybe if we talked it out," Suzaku began as he quickly hoisted himself up to stand. He was thankful that pregnancy hadn't hobbled his mobility yet to the point that he needed assistance standing. He quickly made his way around the coffee table and when he reached to put a supportive hand on her shoulder, she slapped him before placing her hands to her mouth in surprised shock.

"I didn't mean to…" she trailed off in surprised horror at his stunned look before she shook her head vehemently 'no'. Her pouty lips formed a decisive frown as she glowered at the clueless man that still seemed not to understand how she felt towards him. "It's obvious Aniki must have done something to woo you to his side. Maybe Aniki compelled you, right? So if I get rid of _it_ and break the compulsion he has on you, then you can be my knight, right? You can be mine and we can start our own family," she began frantically before giggling in relief at her own realization. Her sweetheart face softened as she tenderly touched his sore cheek and smiled sweetly at him. "Let me make this right."

"Pri… Princess Eup—" But before Suzaku could finish his words the young vampire princess had tackled him down, her perfect white fangs flashing even as Suzaku's back smashed down against the coffee table, shattering the glass table He hissed in pain at the hot water burning the side of his face from the tea kettle, along with the shards of ceramic and glass wedged in broken pieces against his back.

"We will be happy Suzaku. Just you and me," she cooed triumphantly her champagne pink nails sharpening and lengthening as she was about to dive her claws into his gut. But suddenly she let out an indignant cry as someone pulled her straddling position on top of Suzaku by her hair of all things.

"Euphemia, honestly, I brought you to this house as not only my dearest sister, but as a friend. And yet here you are about to do harm to my mate and our family," Lelouch gently scolded even as he tightened his grip on his fistful of ridiculously long, pink hair.

"You compelled him didn't you? You're two guys. It shouldn't be like this. It just isn't right," she whined, struggling and twisting to free herself. She picked up a jagged shard of glass to swipe at her brother's leg but suddenly he gripped her outstretched hand and pulled it up even as he crouched down low to join his sister on the floor.

"Do not worry sweet Euphy. Even in death I will love you dearly," he murmured, releasing her hair only to draw her closer in a hug.

"Le… Lelouch?" she asked, confused and frightened by his words. She looked to Suzaku for help, but he was having too much difficulty sitting up without slicing up his hands on ceramic and glass shards.

"Goodbye Euphemia," he breathed, brushing cold lips against her wet, tear-stained cheek before stabbing his hand through her back and out of her chest. Her body falling back on him heavily as she stared with tears at the heart her brother now clutched in his hand before turning to look at Suzaku. "Wh… why couldn't he ch… chose me?" she gasped out breathlessly, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Then her head suddenly bowed down as if she were a marionette doll whose string had been accidentally snapped by her puppeteer.

Lelouch tossed the heart away in disgust before he gently laid his dead sister on the loveseat his lover had evacuated when Princess Euphemia had shown the first signs of distress. With his clean hand he tucked, a stray curl under her ear, before two bloody fingers closed the lids, hiding the sad violet eyes of someone who was truly desperate. 'I didn't want this to turn out like this Euphy. You have to believe me,' he thought before resolutely turning to face his broken lover who was already standing.

"Come now Suzaku, you are all dirty again. I'll have to give you a soothing bubble bath with just the two of us to enjoy. Would you like that?" Lelouch asked, trying to smile reassuringly at him. He would first have to take out all of the shards from Suzaku's back and arms and wait until his mate's wounds had completely healed; but he was sure a bubble bath would help calm his pregnant mate's nerves if words failed to do so.

"Lelouch, what will we do about Cornelia and the others? Th… they won't take this death lightly. Not when you killed her to protect an ex-human like me," Suzaku began shakily in a panicked voice. He ignored his pain to stumble towards Lelouch and practically collapse into his lovers arms as his legs buckled. His eyes darted fearfully to the side to see the peacefully still body of his former friend. Her bloodstained eyelids, trickle of blood on her lips and gaping hole in her lavender dress betrayed the fact that she met a bloody end and not the peaceful one of sleep.

The fresh betrayal of her words and actions were not quite enough to cover the pain of losing a dear friend. Even when his stomach growled hungrily to lap at the bloody hole of her bosom, he only squeezed his eyes close, tears forming behind the lids. He refused to desecrate her body by feeding on her misfortune like a carrion bird. Even if she betrayed him, he respected her too much to let his hunger get the better of him.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Sayoko will clean up the mess as usual and I will bring you something fresh to eat," he murmured, his bloody hand cupping his mate's cheek. He waited until the pain-filled emerald eyes open before Lelouch continued once more. "You, Nunnally, and the baby are my family now. The rest can burn in hell for all I care."

A/N:**Sorry, but I'll be revising my contest. Originally the contest would begin Aug. 20th and end Sept. 22nd but because I took so long in updating my fics due to unforeseen circumstances(moving, spraining my ankle then my pinkie, adjusting to school), I'll revise my contest. From Oct. 22 to Nov.13 I will be updating a few of my stories in hopes of picking ten of those to continue updating from October to March. All that have not been chosen or do not receive high reviews for the chapter updated will be placed on temporary hiatus until I reopen the contest once more after March. I know I can't update all my stories regularly and so this is my way of comprising by updating a few regularly. 'More, update, chose this one' any variation of that or random review focused on the new chapter will not be counted. The top ten reviewed chapters (stories) will be posted on my profile and updated on Nov. 30. If you have a favorite story of mines that you want to see regularly updated then review the story and don't assume others will because they may not. Sorry but it's honestly impossible to update all my stories at once, work, go to school and have an actual life, so good luck on your stories.**

**(I will be updating those stories from Aug. 20 – Sept. 16 as well since it's unfair those stories could have been updated by now if I had completed the contest like I originally planned. I think you can think of this as more time to review the stories out there and to hopefully have one of your old favorites brought back to life to review. Once more, I am sorry and thank you for indulging me.)**


End file.
